Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ/Testseite
|schüler=Deidara |fähigkeit=kann fliegen |elemente=Jinton, Doton , Katon , Fuuton |waffen= |sonstiges= |srang= |arang= |brang= |crang= |drang= }} Allgemeines Oonoki ist der Sandaime Tsuchikage von Iwagakure . Er ist seit vielen Jahrzehnten im Amt und schon so alt, dass er sogar noch gegen Madara Uchiha gekämpft hat. Er besitzt das weltweit einzigartige Element Jinton. In der Shinobi-Welt ist er aufgrund seiner opportunistischen Haltung und Amtsführung bekannt als "Oonoki der Wendehals" (Ryoutenbin no Ōnoki, 両天秤のオオノキ). Erscheinung Oonoki ist ein sehr kleiner Mann, gerade einmal halb so groß wie ein normaler Erwachsener. Er trägt einen dreieckigen Kinnbart und einen längeren Oberlippenbart, beide sind wie seine dicken Augenbrauen und sein Haar, das er trotz Halbglatze in einem Pferdeschwanz trägt, komplett weiß. Sein Körper besitzt mehrere Alterflecken und seine dicke Nase ist komplett rot, aufgrund seines Alters besitzt er viele Falten. Er trägt eine grün-gelbe Kutte mit rotem Kragen, die in vier Teilen abfällt. Unter seiner Kutte trägt er das Standard-Outfit der Iwa-Nin, nur besitzt seins zwei Ärmel statt einem. Dazu trägt er Sandalen. Charakter Zu Beginn ist Oonoki ein mürrischer und sturer alter Mann. Er will um jeden Preis stark wirken und lehnt es deswegen ab, sich von Irgendjemandem helfen zu lassen. Auch hält er nicht viel von der Jugend und glaubt, der junge Kazekage Gaara habe beim Treffen der Kage kein Recht, mit ihm zu sprechen, als seien sie auf einer Stufe, da er der ältere ist. Im Verlauf des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges wird er von Gaaras energischem Auftreten jedoch immer mehr verändert und fasst schließlich Vertauen in die nachkommende Generation von Shinobi. In der Welt von Naruto ist er vor allem für seine Skrupellosigkeit und seinen Opportunismus bekannt, letzterer hat ihm letztendlich seinen Spitznamen "Oonoki der Wendehals" eingebracht, da er sich immer auf die Seite des Stärkeren schlägt und bekannt dafür ist, Verträge zu brechen und andere Dörfer zu verraten. Darauf ist er auch noch stolz, da er die anderen Dörfer verabscheut und sagt, dass es die Aufgabe eines Kages ist, die Interessen seines eigenen Dorfes zu sichern. Deswegen ist Kurotsuchi auch überrascht, dass er nach dem Treffen der Kage die beiden verbliebenen Jinchuuriki Naruto und Killerbee nicht umgebracht hat, was seinem Dorf einen Vorteil verschafft hätte. Durch Gaara ändert sich sein Verhalten jedoch drastisch und auch er ist im weiteren Kriegsverlauf bemüht, die Dörfer zu einen und in eine friedliche Zukunft zu führen, anstatt sie zu verraten. Generell lässt sich sagen, dass Gaara den alten Oonoki extrem beeinflusst, da dieser ihn an sein jüngeres Selbst erinnert, bevor er verbitterte, weswegen er bemüht ist, seine Vision einer geeinten Shinobi-Welt wahr werden zu lassen. Verhältnis zu Gaara Bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen beim Treffen der Kage blickt Oonoki auf Gaara herab, da er ihn als zu jung, zu unerfahren und unhöflich einstuft. Oonoki glaubt, da er älter ist, stünde er über Gaara und verspottet diesen, Gaara hingegen entgegnet Oonoki, dass er sich selbst aufgegeben habe. Gaara ehrliche Art und sein Wille, die Dörfer zu einen und Frieden in die Shinobi-Welt zu bringen, beeindrucken und verändern Oonoki jedoch tief. Er wandelt sich schließlich vom Wendehals zu einem Menschen, der selbst unbedingt Frieden zwischen den Dörfern will, anstatt immer nur sein eigenes Dorf zu favorisieren. Oonoki sagt von Gaara, dass dieser ihn an sein früheres Selbst, bevor er stur und verbittert wurde, erinnert . Durch Gaara fasst Oonoki Vertrauen zu den anderen Dörfern und in die jungen Shinobi, die ihm nachfolgen werden. Vergangenheit Kampf gegen Madara Uchiha thumb|left|Ein junger Oonoki kämpft gegen [[Madara Uchiha]] Oonoki ist schon seid der Gründung der Dörfer am Leben und hat unter allen bisherigen Tsuchikagen gelebt, sodass er von Shodai Tsuchikage den Willen des Steins beigebracht bekam und vom Nidaime Tsuchikage ausgebildet wurde. Während der Gründungszeit der Shinobi-Dörfer befand er sich mit seinem Meister in Konohagakure, um mit dem Hashirama Senju einen Kooperations- und Friedensvertrag auszuhandeln. Kurz nach Vollendung des Vertrages wurden die Beiden jedoch von Madara Uchiha angegriffen und aus dem Dorf gejagt, da dieser die diplomatische Politik seines Kages nicht duldete. Oonoki lieferte sich daraufhin einen Kampf mit Madara, wurde jedoch vernichtend geschlagen und verlor nach diesem traumatischen Erlebnis jegliches Vertrauen in andere Dörfer und machte es sich zur Angewohnheit, Verträge ebenfalls zu brechen. Oonoki ist der Meister von Deidara gewesen und hat Akatsuki in der Vergangenheit oft für Missionen angeheuert, was ihm A übel nimmt. Zeit als Tsuchikage Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Oonoki bricht zum [[Treffen der Kage auf]] Nachdem Killerbee, der Bruder des Yondaime Raikage A von Sasuke besiegt und entführt wurde, verlangt der Raikage ein Treffen der Kage, um sich mit der Bedrohung durch Akatsuki auseinanderzusetzen. Oonoki macht sich mit seinen Begleitern Akatsuchi und Kurotsuchi auf den Weg ins Eisen-Reich, um an dem Treffen teilzunehmen. Während des Treffens zeigt sich schnell, dass er keine hohe Meinung vom jungen Kazekage Gaara hat, den er für einen ungezogenen Jungspund hält und er weigert sich auch, an einer Allianz der fünf großen Shinobi-Dörfer teilzunehmen, da er die anderen Dörfer verabscheut. Während As Wutausbruch und Danzous Betrugsversuch bleibt er gelassen und verurteilt anschließend das Vorgehen von Danzou, da ihm so niemand folgen würde. Als Sasuke das Treffen infiltriert und Zetsu den Kagen seinen Standort verrät, weigert er sich, auch nachdem bereits A und Gaara gegen ihn gekämpft haben und er es trotzdem in den Konferenzraum schaffen konnte, gegen Sasuke zu kämpfen, da er sich schonen müsse. Daraufhin müssen er und die anderen anwesenden Personen sich erstmal Zetsus entledigen, der sie mit seinem Sporen-Jutsu attackiert. Nachdem Sasuke auch von Mei Terumii nicht gestoppt werden kann, tötet er Sasuke scheinbar mit nur einem Angriff. Jedoch taucht kurz darauf Tobi auf, der Sasuke mit seinem Jikuukan Idou gerettet hat. Dieser eröffnet den Kagen weiterhin, dass Killerbee Akatsuki entkommen konnte und erklärt ihren daraufhin seinen "Auge des Mondes"-Plan, mit dem er die Welt befrieden will. Oonoki wirft ihm vor, der ganzen Welt die Freiheit nehmen zu wollen und in Wahrheit einfach nur selbst herrschen zu wollen, woraufhin die Kage Tobis Angebot, Akatsuki die Bijuu zu überlassen, ausschlagen. Tobi erklärt den Kagen daraufhin den vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg. Nachdem Danzou von Sasuke getötet wird, stimmt auch er Kakashi als neuem Übergangshokage zu und tritt mit seinem Dorf der Shinobi-Allianz bei. Er setzt sich für eine Teilnahme der Jinchuuriki am Kampf teil, stimmt jedoch später zu, sie zu verstecken. Auf dem Rückweg wundert sich Kurotsuchi, warum er die Bijuu nicht einfach habe töten lassen, woraufhin Oonoki antwortet, dass ihn Jemand, nämlich Gaara, an sein junges Selbst erinnert habe. Auf der Insel thumb|left|Oonoki vs [[Deidara]] thumb|right|Oonoki [[Doton: Chou Keijuugan no Jutsu|trägt die Insel-Schildkröte]] Als die Kage die Nachricht erreicht, dass Akatsuki den Standort der versteckten Jinchuuriki erfahren haben könnte, erklärt Oonoki sich bereit, zur Insel zu fliegen, da er am schnellsten dort wäre. Er bricht zusammen mit Kurotsuchi und Akatsuchi zur Insel auf und trifft auf dem Weg auf Kabuto und den wiederbelebten Deidara. Ein Kampf bricht aus, bei dem Oonoki zunächst von Akatsuchi zurückgehalten werden muss, da er sonst die Insel zerstört hätte. Oonoki stellt sich daraufhin seinem ehemaligen Schüler, während seine Begleiter Kabuto verfolgen. Deidara kann Oonoki eine Weile zurückhalten, wird jedoch von Kabuto, der Yamato erbeutet hat und flieht, zurückgezogen, womit der Kampf endet, bevor er wirklich startet. Um die Jinchuuriki vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen, trägt er die Schildkröte zur Basis der Allianz im Blitz-Reich, was seinen Körper sehr beansprucht. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|left|Oonoki gegen [[Muu]] Oonoki gält sich zu Beginn des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges mit den anderen Kagen, ausgenommen Gaara, in Kumogakure auf, um die Divisionen vom Hauptquartier aus zu dirigieren. Als Gaaras vierte Division berichtet, mit vier wiederbelebten Kagen, inklusive Oonokis Meister Muu, konfrontiert zu sein, macht sich Oonoki auf den Weg zu Gaara, da er der einzige sei, der seinen Meister schlagen könne, da nur er ebenfalls die einzigartige Kekkei Touta Jinton besitzt. Oonoki fliegt zu Gaara und die beiden stellen sich gemeinsam den vier Kagen. Nachdem sie sich eine ganze Weile zurückgezogn haben und oonoki sagt, dass sie nciht weiter zurück können, greift Gaara mit einer großen Sandwelle an, die jedoch von seinem Vater gestoppt wird, während Muu wegfliegt. Gaaras Vater ist überrascht, dass sein früher von allen gehasster Sohn nun Kazekage ist, woraufhin Oonoki ihm entgegnet, dass Gaara der Kommandeur der fünf Divisionen ist und alle Kage seine Macht respektieren. Gaara kämpft nun hauptsächlich mit seinem Vater, während Oonoki in der Luft gegen Muu kämpft und der Nidaime Mizukage und Sandaime Raikage gegen den Rest der Division kämpft. Oonoki und Muu zerstören mit ihren Techniken große Teile des Areals, jedoch gerät Oonoki mehr und mehr ins Hintertreffen, da er aufgrund seines hohen Alters über weniger Chakra und Ausdauer verfügt. Jedoch kämpft er unverdrossen weiter und erzeugt mehrere Erdklone, die seinen Meister angreifen. Jedoch verletzt er sich im Laufe des Kampfes seinen Rücken und wird von Muu von hinten attackiert. Jedoch taucht Naruto auft und beschädigt Muu mit seinem Wakusei Rasengan stark und so schaffen sie es, Muu zurückzudrängen und zu versiegeln, nachdem Gaara zuvor auch seinen Vater versiegelt hat. thumb|left|Oonoki zerstört Mizukages Muschel thumb|right|Der [[Nidaime Mizukage erschießt Oonoki]] Danach kämpft er zusammen mit Gaara gegen den Erzfeind seines Meisters, den Nidaime Mizukage. Dieser verschleiert seine wahre Position mit dem Shinkirou no Genjutsu und besiegt viele Shinobi, die nur seine Fata Morganas angreifen und ihr Chakra komplett aufbrauchen oder er mit seinem Öl sämtliche Angriffe negiert und sogar Gaaras Sand nutzlos macht. Mithilfe jenes Sandes schaffen sie es letztendlich, die Position seiner Muschel ausfindig zu machen und diese zu zerstören, was das Gen-Jutsu beendet. Jedoch wird Oonoki dabei beinahe vom MIzukage getötet und muss von Gaara gerettet werden. Danach steigt der ehemalige Kage auf sein stärkstes Jutsu, den Jouki Booi um, ein Wasserklon mit einer Ölschicht, der aufgrund der Temperaturschwankungen ständig explodiert. Jedoch schafft Gaara es nach einem harten Kampf schließlich, den Jouki Booi zu besiegen und den Nidaime Mizukage zu versiegeln und besteht somit seinen Test. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Oonoki fliegt thumb|right|Oonokis [[Jinton - Staub|Jinton]] Als Tsuchikage ist Oonoki zweifelsohne ein extrem starker Shinobi, der aufgrund seines hohen Alters eine immens große Kampferfahrung besitzt. Sein hohes Alter ist aber auch seine größte Schwachstelle, da er schon sehr gebrechlich ist und beispielsweise in jedem Moment starke Rückenschmerzen erleiden kann. Deswegen bleibt er im Kampf meist auf Distanz und verzichtet fast gänzlich auf Tai-Jutsu, da sein Körper dies nicht mehr mitmacht. Deswegen greift er im Kampf auch auf seine Flug-Technik zurück anstatt zu laufen, wobei seine Fluggeschwindigkeit als sehr hoch beschrieben wird. Sein Kampstil basiert hauptsächlich auf seiner weltweit einzigartigen Kekkei Touta Jinton, mit dem er alles und jeden sofort in Staub verwandeln kann und auf Doton-Jutsus, mit denen er im Kampf hauptsächlich das Gewicht von Gegenständen und Personen reguliert. Techniken Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Kai Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Iwa Kategorie:Tsuchikage Kategorie:Kämpfe der Tsuchikage